


there was a loophole in my dreaming

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Laurette - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, M/M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Thaurens, Threesome, blindfold, lafferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: Thomas invites a friend over for an afternoon of fun





	there was a loophole in my dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie0129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie0129/gifts).



> this takes place in the same verse as 'i need some meaning i can memorize', set several months after the end of that fic. you don't need to read that one first, but i'm pretty proud of it, so you should consider it :P
> 
> this fic is based off a fantasy of Laf's from that fic.
> 
> title is from 'bowl of oranges' by bright eyes
> 
> everything that takes place is pre-discussed and consensual. thomas and john are in a long term relationship. practice safe kink my friends!

Anticipation runs hot and cold over John’s skin as he waits, perched prettily on a cushion in the middle of the gray and lavender living room rug. 

His hands are bound in a black silk tie, folded neatly in his lap. 

Breathe, in and out. The gentle weight of silk over his eyes bathes the world in darkness. 

Cool air kisses his skin, and he shifts, feels the plug inside him, cock trapped and aching in a silicone ring. 

Thomas said he’d return soon, had instructed him to wait on the plush purple cushion while he stepped out to get something. John isn’t sure how long ago that was, but he knows his phone is nearby, knows he can get to it if he needs it. 

Doesn’t want to disappoint Thomas, so he stays put, hands in his lap, goosebumps on his skin. 

The silence feels heavy in his ears, world reduced to the silky cushion under his bare legs and the weight of his own hands in his lap.

The sound of a key sliding home in the door is startlingly loud, and John sits up straighter, shoulders back. Waits with his breathing shallow, and feels a thrill of surprise at the sound of two sets of footsteps entering the apartment.

Thomas says something in French, and Lafayette’s voice answers. 

A shiver runs down John’s spine, and he remembers a sunny day months ago on his knees in the kitchen, Lafayette coming undone in his mouth. 

“Oh, what a pretty little present he makes…” Lafayette says, walking closer. 

“I wrapped him up just for you,” Thomas replies, slow, silky drawl making John’s cock twitch in its ring. 

“You are a true friend,” Lafayette murmurs. 

“John, honey?” Thomas comes closer, runs a soft hand down John’s head. “I know we’ve talked about this before, but I want to make sure you’re alright with it today, right now. I invited Laf to play with us, would you like that?” 

“Green, green, yes please,” John replies, breathless, without hesitation. They’d talked about it, talked it over many times, the possibility of inviting Laf to join them for a night. What they would do, what was off limits. Thomas had said he would talk to Laf, had said Laf was on board and wanted to do it, and then John had heard nothing more about it.

Until now. 

“Good boy,” Thomas murmurs. 

There is a moment of silence. John holds his breath, leans into the stillness, his whole body an ache. 

A hand cups his chin and he twitches in surprise. The thumb strokes over his cheek, and another pair of hands stroke slow and gentle down his sides. 

The hand shifts, thumb brushing gentle over John’s lower lip. 

John exhales, lips parting, every touch so much after so long trapped in dark silence. 

He leans towards it, needy, wanting. 

The hands on his body stroke up his front, tease at his nipples, draw patterns across his skin with delicate finger tips. Someone’s mouth settles over the base of his neck, kisses a bruise there with gentle, wet lips. Mouths down his spine, pressing a kiss to each knob of his spine. 

Finally, finally, a mouth settles over his in the gentlest kiss, and all at once John knows it’s Laf kissing him, Thomas behind him. He lets out a needy moan and leans in, desperate for more and more and more. 

Laf leans in, and all at once the kiss is fierce and hot, Laf’s tongue stroking into his mouth. 

John kisses Laf back, messy and desperate, and it’s been so long since he and Laf kissed that it feels like the first time. Except this time John is sober. John is sober and everything is crystal clear and sharp and he feels that much more needy for it. 

Thomas’ hand snakes around his hip and trails delicate fingers up John’s straining cock. 

John groans into Laf’s mouth, hips hitching. 

“What do you think, baby?” Thomas murmurs, mouth right next to John’s ear, lips brushing over it. “You want to let Laf into your pretty mouth? Let him come on your tongue, down your throat?” 

He strokes John’s cock as he speaks, voice low and sultry. 

Laf moans into John’s mouth, and John’s breath catches. 

“You want him to fuck your mouth?” Thomas asks. He settles close behind John, bare chest flat against John’s back, all the heat and warmth of him comforting. John can feel Thomas’ cock hard against his back, trapped in his jeans. 

Thomas’ free hand reaches around John’s hip, and John can hear a zipper undoing, feels Laf twitch, and moan into their kiss. 

John whines, a shiver of delight running through him. He can’t see it, but he pictures Thomas’ hand on Laf’s cock, completing the circle, stroking them both in time. 

“You’re gonna show him how good you can be, right? Let him use your mouth, show him how you’ve been practicing, how deep you can take a cock in your throat now?” Thomas murmurs. His palm rubs over the head of John’s cock and John groans, thighs trembling. 

“Yeah, please, yeah,” John pants against Laf’s mouth. 

“That’s my good boy. You wanna know what I’m going to do while you’re choking on Laf’s cock?” Thomas gives the head of John’s cock a squeeze, strokes his fingers back down. 

“Please,” John whines. He nips at Laf’s lower lip, gives it a teasing tug that makes Laf grab a fistful of his hair and pull him in close again. 

“I’m gonna take that plug out of you, and then I’m going to fuck you. You’ll be so full, both our cocks at once, your cock trapped so you can’t come until we’re done with you…” Thomas rocks his hips, grinds his cock against John’s back slowly. 

Laf moans into the kiss, fingers tight in John’s hair, then pulls away just enough to whisper,

“Are you ready, sweet thing?” 

“Yes,” John whispers back. 

“Good boy,” Thomas says, and he nips the bruise on the back of John’s neck. 

Thomas’s hands on his chest guide him forward until he’s balanced on hands and knees. 

There’s a pause, and the rustle of clothing, and then Laf says something in French and tilts John’s head back by his hair. 

Thomas answers, and the silk blindfold is suddenly removed from John’s eyes. 

John blinks in the light, looking up at Laf. 

“I want you to be able to see while you’re sucking my cock,” Laf says. He slips his thumb into John’s mouth, and John wets it with an eager tongue. 

Thomas’ hand strokes down John’s back, fingers slipping between his cheeks and pressing the plug deeper into his hole. 

John moans around Laf’s thumb, and presses his hips back towards Thomas. 

“Need something, baby?” Thomas coos. 

John whines and nods, scraping his teeth over the soft pad of Laf’s thumb. 

“Mmm, show me how good you can suck Laf’s cock and maybe I’ll fuck you…” Thomas drawls. 

John lets his mouth drop open, stares up at Laf pleadingly, watches Laf watching him. He feels like he’s burning up from the inside with need, and he breathes into it, leans into the feeling. 

“Oh mon chou, you look so enticing…” Laf says, all softness and sweet, even as he guides his cock to John’s lips. 

John’s eyes flutter closed, and he lets out a soft moan as he flicks his tongue over the head of Laf’s cock, catching a bead of precome and swiping it away. 

“Mmm, no, look at me,” Laf says, giving John’s hair a little tug. 

John opens his eyes, watches Laf’s face as he swirls his tongue over the head of his cock, then sucks it into his mouth, cheeks hollowing. 

Laf lets out a shaky breath, loosening his grip on John’s hair slightly. 

The heel of Thomas’ hand rocks into the plug, driving it deeper into John’s hole, and John grunts in surprise, his jaw softening. Laf’s cock presses deeper into his mouth, and Laf’s lips part on a heavenly moan. 

“What do you think Laf, does he deserve to be fucked?” Thomas asks, casual, careless, cold. John shivers, strokes his tongue over the underside of Laf’s cock, tightens his lips around him. 

“Hmm…” Laf gives an experimental rock of his hips, drives his cock over the slick softness of John’s tongue. 

John moans, mouth softening to take more of Laf’s cock. He keeps his eyes on Laf’s face, watches Laf watch him with an open mouth as he gives a few shallow thrusts of his hips. 

“I suppose…” Laf says, a little hesitant. 

John’s cheeks heat with humiliation and he tightens his lips around Laf’s length, flickers his tongue over the underside of Laf’s cock. He desperately wants to be good enough, wants to make Laf feel good, wants to make Thomas proud of him. 

“Mmm, that’s better…” Laf murmurs, and he pushes his cock in a little deeper, filling John’s mouth, making his eyes water. 

“Alright, if you’re sure…” Thomas says, sounding almost bored. He rocks the plug again, drawing a high whine from John’s throat. 

“I’m sure,” Laf says. He cups a gentle hand under John’s chin, and John nearly comes apart at the gentle touch. 

Thomas hums like he’s still not sure, but his long fingers gently work the plug out of John’s hole and set it aside. 

John’s throat works around Laf’s cock as he rocks his hips, thrusting slowly deeper and deeper into John’s mouth. He lets his eyes close again, and this time Laf doesn’t chastize him. 

The sound of the lube bottle’s lid clicking open sends a shiver of delight up John’s spine. 

Thomas’ hands settle on his hips, and then his cock is pressing up against John’s hole and sinking in, that familiar stretch and pressure making John moan around Laf’s cock and push his hips back into Thomas.   
Thomas lets his cock sink in inch by slow inch, filling John up as Laf’s cock presses into his throat. 

“Do you like that, John? Do you like being so full of cock?” Thomas asks, fingers digging into John’s hips. 

John moans loudly, Thomas’ voice grounding in a sea of pressure and pleasure. He feels loose, like he’s unravelling at the seams. He loses himself in the push and pull, rocking hips and hands all over him, the sweet drag of Thomas’ cock in his hole, and the rhythmic thrusts of Laf’s cock in his mouth. 

John’s awareness narrows to touch and motion, heat burning him up inside, the pressure on his trapped cock nearly unbearable. He aches with it, Thomas’ cock hitting his prostate with every thrust, pleasure building with nowhere to go. 

The slick sounds of fucking fill his ears, Thomas’ voice murmuring soft praise, then cut off and replaced with the sound of Thomas and Laf kissing. 

John starts to float away on it all, reduced to need and ache and heat, pushed and pulled and filled. 

Thomas’ hips speed up, the loud slap of skin on skin burning hot in John’s ears. His fingers dig deeper into John’s hips, bruising and pulling, the dull twinge of pain only adding to the white hot pressure building in him, need making his breath catch in his throat. 

“God, I’m going to come,” Laf pants, his hips starting to lose their rhythm, loose and desperate as he fucks into John’s mouth. 

“Go on Laf, fill up his mouth,” Thomas says, voice low and tight with pleasure. 

John can’t do anything but moan, high and strung out, desperate for everything they’ll give him and more. 

Laf groans loudly, and his hips stall out, and John’s mouth floods with come. He moans again, swallowing it down, strokes his tongue over the head of Laf’s cock over and over and over again until Laf pulls away with a huffed laugh. 

“Enough, minou. You did so well,” he says, voice warm and full of affection. 

John lets his head hang loose, mouth open, bound hands clenching on nothing. 

“Thomas, Thomas, please,” he pants, desperate, needy. 

Laf shifts to the side, strokes one hand down John’s cock, making him cry out. 

“May I?” Laf asks. 

“Yes,” Thomas says. “I’m close, take his ring off.”

Laf’s fingers roll the cock ring off of John’s cock, and he starts to stroke him, slow at first, then faster as Thomas’ breath catches on a groan and his hips start to stutter. 

“Oh fuck, please, I need to come,” John pants, Laf’s hand on his cock too much, pleasure rushing up at him, unstoppable. 

“John,” Thomas pants, and his hips slam into him, driving his cock deep into his ass, hard against his prostate, pumping him full of come. 

John cries out, hips bucking as Laf strokes him with tight fingers. His orgasm slams into him, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him as he spills ropes of hot come over Laf’s hand, clenching hard around Thomas’ cock. 

“Good boy, good boy,” Thomas pants, fingers loosening from John’s hips as he pulls out slowly. He slides an arm around John’s waist, pulls him back into his lap. 

Loose and pliant, John lets his head fall against Thomas’ shoulder, breathing hard. 

Thomas carefully unties the silk scarf from John’s wrists and tosses it aside, rubs his fingers over his wrists soothingly.

Laf crawls over, leans in and kisses John, open mouthed and languid, soft moan of pleasure on his lips. 

John kisses him back, can’t quite connect his mind to his body to lift a hand and touch Laf somehow, but Thomas is there, brushing his fingers over Laf’s cheek, holding John tight and safe against him. 

“Let’s rest a minute, shall we?” Thomas says, soft, voice full of affection. 

John murmurs agreement, and Thomas lifts him up, standing up slowly. 

Together, they move to the couch, where Laf sprawls out, legs spread, resting against the cozy cushions there. 

Thomas settles John in Laf’s lap, and John curls into him, head against Laf’s chest. 

“I’ll be right back, okay sugar?” Thomas says. He leans in and kisses John’s forehead, and Laf’s lips, and walks away. 

Laf loops a loose arm around John’s waist and sighs happily. 

“That was fun, thank you,” he says. 

John nods, eyes closed, drunk on afterglow. 

Thomas returns, settles a dryer warmed throw blanket over John’s hips and Laf’s legs, then disappears again. 

When he comes back again, he sets a tray of mugs on the coffee table, marshmallows melting in creamy hot chocolate. He crawls up onto the couch, fits himself between John’s legs and presses up against his back, half on top of him. 

“You’re squishing me,” John protests with a soft laugh. 

Thomas kisses the back of his head and loops his arm over his waist, hand resting on Laf’s bicep. 

“You’re fine, shush,” he says, lazy, sated. 

“You are both disturbing my cat nap,” Laf mumbles. 

John smiles softly, relaxed and happy. He soaks up the warmth of Thomas and Laf’s bodies, feels safe and secure and cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me write more smut.


End file.
